When a semiconductor device such as a field-effect transistor (FET) is scaled down through various technology nodes, high k dielectric materials and metals are adopted to form a gate stack. However, the high k and metal gate stack suffers from the high threshold voltage for a p-type FET. Therefore, a semiconductor device and a method of making the same are needed to address the above issue.